The Weak, The Willed, The Strong
by NoCommitments
Summary: James Potter managed to restrain the Dark Lord, and saved his family. What adventures await the Potter Family? Not Completely Canon. For the First few chapters, James will be the main character, but it will eventually become HP/GW.
1. James Potter : Hero

Luck. It's what I'd have if I didn't get sued for claiming to own the Harry Potter Series. That series is owned by J.K. Rowling. Not by me.

_**October 31st, 1981**_

"Our actions usually define who we are, what principles we abide, and more importantly – what paths we are likely to follow in the face of immediate danger – where immediate action is needed. This is one of those times where your choice does not affect only yourself – but your friends, and loved ones." - Johnathan Potter.

AN: First Story. Be Harsh. I like it. Review when you see something you do (or don't) like in the story. That will be all.

* * *

Godric's Hollow was a normally silent neighborhood, predominantly populated by muggles. Lily Potter thought this was a perfect location to raise a child – and so her husband and herself moved there. They were what you would call _'Wizards'_. Humans who possessed the ability to use a supernatural power called _'magic'_.

The day had been October 31st, and James Potter was not having fun. He was dueling one of the most powerful Dark Wizards in a very long time, and sadly – the battle was not going his way. He needed a peripeteia. Without one, he couldn't see himself leaving this battle intact.

"_AVADA KADARVA!"_

James shook his head free of his musings and quickly dodged the incoming curse. As his counter, he shouted:

"_Conjunctivitis!"_

His attacker squeezed his eyes shut as the curse began to blur his vision until he ultimately saw no more. Temporarily impaired, he cursed silently to himself before flinging his wand about randomly and roaring random curses.

The two had been battling for nearly an hour, and it seemed to be nearing its end. James had been covered in several cuts and gashes from random debris and sometimes spells. His entire chest was covered in blood – and his left arm had been almost completely broken. His skin had been charred in several places from the few fire spells his attacker successfully hit him with. His attacker had been doing a bit better than him sadly, he had been covered in several gashes across his chest and face, his forehead was covered completely in blood, his left ear was missing, and his robes were turned into nothing more than torn cloth. But regardless of his state of dress, he appeared he could survive this encounter – that is, if he could get to a medic in time.

James realized this and searched for cover, he needed a battle plan if he wanted to escape this encounter alive. The incoming hail of spells however, had startled him – the last thing he would expect from one of the greatest, darkest wizards in quite some time, would be sub-par reaction speed. He certainly hadn't been showing it during the previous hour of their battle.. Something wasn't right with this. He quickly took cover behind his broken television and began to devise a plan.

"He's blinded – but for god knows how long.. Maybe I should-" James thought quickly, but was interrupted by a _Flipendo Jinx_ that knocked the television he had been hiding behind onto his head. He yelled out in pain.. the desire to fall unconscious was overwhelming. He couldn't though. He had to save his son, and his beautiful wife.

He dived out of cover and quickly fired a spell at the Dark Wizard who seemed to have found out his location and had been in the midst of pronouncing a killing curse.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

With a yell the Dark Wizard had stiffened, then fell to the ground with a loud _thump. _It seemed the Dark Wizard had been sustained at last.. James sighed deeply and fell to the ground breathing loudly. He was fighting an uphill battle – but he couldn't just let himself go just yet. He needed to get his family out of here.

He crawled over to the nearly destroyed staircase that lead up-stairs to where his wife and son had been hiding. With a great amount of effort he began to stand, shaking every now and then, but began his trek up the stairs. After a few minutes of struggle he made it to his son's room which had been marked with a small golden plate labeled: "Harry". He put his hand on the doorknob and pushed slowly – making sure he didn't make too much noise. But before he could stick his head in he felt the last of his strength go. He fell onto the door – almost knocking it off of it's hinges. Unconscious.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Now for you guys to do your job. Review. Say anything (as long as it relates to the story.) and I'll be glad to continue this. I'll update depending on length, so if my chapters become longer, the intervals between my updates will be longer. But Reviewing always helps speed this process up. Also, excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes, we all make them. Until next time.

NoCommitments


	2. Remus Lupin : Friend in Worry

I don't own Harry Potter.

_**November 13th, 1981**_

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

I promise this Chapter will be much better, now stop reading the note and read the story!

* * *

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

_**DARK LORD UNDER CUSTODY – EXECUTION DATE SET – THE WAR IS OVER!**_

_Thanks to the efforts of one James Potter, the Dark Lord has been captured and placed in the custody of the Ministry of Magic. According to our sources – The Battle took place on October 31st , and almost completely destroyed James', his lovely wife Lily's, and their son Harry's home. Luckily reconstruction efforts are strong with volunteer work from all across Europe. Best of wishes to the Potter Family!_

_Now on a more serious note, the Dark Lord's followers, called "Death Eaters", have been rolling into Ministry custody as well. The majority of them claim to have been under the Imperious Curse, and were forced to do his bidding. Their punishments are being debated, but the Dark Lord's Punishment is clear. He'll be executed on the 15th._

_It seems that with the capture of so many Death Eaters and The Dark Lord that the War has finally reached it's much anticipated end._

Remus found it hard to remove his eyes away from the newspaper laying limp in his hands. He re-read the headline atleast 50 times, just to make sure he had been reading correctly.

**THE WAR IS OVER!** Echoed loudly in his head.. He couldn't remember a happier time in his life.

Forcefully removing his eyes from the paper – he glanced towards the clock a few feet ahead of him.

_'2:14 already?'_ he could have sworn he entered the hospital only 15 minutes previous. With a heavy sigh, he looked down to the bed in front of him. Sleeping silently under the creamy-white hospital sheets was James Potter. The man who would be a hero for the rest of his life. Remus felt the familiar tug at the corners of his lips as his face formed a smile. 'My best friend. A hero.' he found him self anticipating the next few years of his life. They'd finally be peaceful. That alone left him in a state of bliss.

But worry soon found it's way into his mind again. He realized that although he was a hero, he may never wake up again.. He may never be able to see his son grow into a wonderful young man.. There had to be a way to wake him from his coma. They were _Wizards_ for God's sake. They could turn a bat into a car if they decided to – But they couldn't wake a man from a coma? What kind of _Bullshi-_

"Remus!" yelled a disgruntled Lily Potter.

He looked up at her – clearly startled.

"Goodness.. Even when theres a man in a coma right in front of you – you still find a way to scream." grumbled Remus.

"I'd rather wake him up young and screaming, than old and dying." replied Lily.

Remus opened his mouth to retort, but figured he wouldn't win the argument even if he tried.

"So hows Harry doing?" he questioned, gazing slightly into nowhere.

"He's been better." she said simply, "He's gotten a cold."

Remus lowered his gaze to Lily. He raised an eyebrow then spoke in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry. He'll get better." his gaze then rested on James. "They'll both get better."

* * *

_Lily beamed at the door. Frightened. The knob had begun to turn and there hadn't been a sound from the living room in some time. She raised her wand shakily and waited. It felt like hours before the knob finally stopped turning and the door itself burst open. With a loud 'thud!' her husband fell face-first on the floor of her son's bedroom. She quickly ran over to him and winced when she saw the amount of damage he had taken.. she shook her head clear of any negative thoughts and began to check his vitals. He would live – but not for long if he didn't get some help quickly.. _

_She moved away from his body and moved towards a nearby window. She summoned her owl and told it to alert the Ministry of Magic and get Remus, Sirius, and Peter as quickly as possible. The owl nodded it's small head, then flew off with a loud 'hoot!'. She shuffled back over to James' body and began to rub his forehead.. tears fell from her solemn emerald green eyes. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't lose him._

_The cold October wind howled at Sirius as he neared Godric's Hollow. "I guess this is your last ride." he thought solemnly as he looked at the state of his broomstick. It had been beaten and battered, several pieces of wood missing making the broom appear to be a tree that had been stabbed numerous times. It was a wonder he was still flying on it. Pushing those thoughts from his mind he focused on his Point of Interest._

_The home had appeared completely fine from the outside – but the dining room window told another story. The table had been flipped over, dishes and silverwear were scattered across the damaged hard-wood floor. Sirius winced at the damage and decided to hover up to Harry's bedroom when a Black and Blue owl came flying his way. He raised his eyebrow at the owl and waited for it to come near. When it got close it motioned it's wing up above – pointing directly to Harry's window. Sirius' eyes widened._

_He darted up to the window and peeked in. The scene before him could brought a tear to his eye. Sprawled over a body – which looks a lot like James – was Lily Potter, bawling her eyes out._

"_He couldn't be dead.. It's not possible.." Sirius reassured him self, but his attempts were futile. He knocked on the window, and to his surprise, Lily looked up. She rushed over to the window and pulled him into a bear hug._

"_H-he's in a com- coma!" She said in between sobs._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

I think I've spoiled you guys. Review for more!


	3. Sirius Black : Gone

I don't own Harry Potter.

_**November 15**_th_**, 1981**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

When one is reading a story, they must read with an open mind. If one does not, they will find it much harder to truly enjoy a story. Also, watch the Dates, they pose a great significance to the story, oh and enjoy the chapter.

**(Also, when I put the date in the beginning (the one up there.) it means the date of the text that isn't in italics.)**

_**October 31st,1981 – 8:23PM**_

_Sirius let the tears fall unto his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. James Potter – A Marauder – In a coma? That's borderline impossible. Yet the evidence of such a ludicrous claim was in front of him._

_How did this happen?_

_He wanted to ask Lily, but he already knew the answer. It was **his** fault. If he had never suggested they change the Secret-Keeper to Peter, none of this would have happened. Guilt began to sink into his bones – slowly cutting at his self-confidence-_

_But then it occurred to him._

_Voldemort. Where was it? He needed to kill it – if it wasn't dead already – as quickly as possible. He backed away from Lily – who had fallen asleep – for a second to pick her up, then carried her into the Master Bedroom – which had been bewitched so the door would appear invisible – and set her down on the bed. He glanced about the room, getting a general idea of it's features, and spotted a small bundle of blankets near the closet in a far corner of the room – southeast of the large bed in the center. He calmly walked over to the bundle, making sure not to make any sudden moves that might wake anyone.._

_In the bundle of blankets was a beautiful sleeping baby, his hair was sprawled in each and every direction and.. he just looked so much like James already. Sirius felt tears coming to his eyes – but didn't let them fall. He needed to be strong. He turned away from Harry and glanced towards Lily once more. Her puffy eyelids further suggested she was in need of some rest. With a last glance around the room, he moved back to Harry's Room, and found himself uncertain of his next move._

_Should he move James? What if his condition got worse because of it? Sighing worriedly, he decided to heal the minor injures – and hopefully buy his friend some time. After a few minutes of removing debris, and healing – Sirius decided to lift him **carefully** into the Master Suite using "Mobilicorpus", then just to make sure his cuts wouldn't re-open themselves until Lily awoke, he cast a stunning spell on his body.. He did the best he could, now the rest was up to Lily._

_After he completed his task, he began to make his way downstairs into the living room. Slowly, but surely he took each step, trying his hardest not to make any sudden noises._

_Upon reaching the final step he noticed it was almost pitch-black in the living room._

"_Lumos." he whispered._

_He flashed his wand about, illuminating anything he thought suspicious. He continued this precautious behavior until he had reached the one place that seemed to be illuminated, the kitchen. He had just reached the island in the middle of the kitchen when he heard a large shuffling sound behind him._

"_Stupefy!"_

_Before he could make a move to dodge, the curse impacted into the base of his skull – rendering him unconscious._

_The large figure pointed his wand at Sirius, mumbled a spell, then walked back into the living room, Sirius limply floating along with him. He shuffled around a few fallen books by a nearby bookcase and beneath the books found the body of Lord Voldemort. He repeated his previous spell – a bit more angrily this time – then simply walked out of the home, both bodies floating limply a few feet behind him._

_**October 31st, 1981 – 9:37PM**_

_Lily Potter had the strangest dream.. A Dark Wizard (well not a Dark Wizard, **THE** Dark Wizard) came into her home, killed her husband and was about to kill her child when a blinding green light enveloped her. She pondered worriedly on what the dream might have meant when she realized how much noise her stomach had been making. Grumbling, she got up from her comfortable bed when she noticed something strange.._

_She was covered in blood._

_She quickly looked back at her bed and gasped in surprise. One of James' "cuts" must have re-opened – wait.. re-opened? She didn't recall healing him.. Her emotions had gotten the best of her before she could try to even heal him.. the cut had begun to ooze blood all across her sheets, it was beginning to alarm Lily, this was the most amount of blood she'd seen in her entire life, and it was coming from **her** husband.. Then suddenly, she remembered – Sirius. He must have been the one who healed him.. But a loud scream abruptly brought her from her thoughts. _

_Behind her, wrapped in sky-blue blankets, was her son, bawling his head off. _

"_He's probably hungry." she thought._

_Just then – she heard several footsteps coming from the staircase, she quickly searched for her wand, but she seemed to have left it in Harry's Bedroom. She cursed to herself loudly and decided there wasn't a thing she could do.. She quickly ran over to Harry, grabbed him, moved besides James then hunched herself over her loved ones. If she was going to die, she would die protecting those she held dear._

_The footsteps came closer and her fright increased ten-fold.. then – she heard the door's knob beginning to turn – and felt the odd sensation of Deja-Vu. After what felt like a few hours, she finally heard the door open a small bit. She turned her head to look at her intruder._

_To her surprise, Remus Lupin, one of her best friends, stuck his head – and his wand – in._

"_Oh my God.." He sputtered, noticing James' current state. He stumbled into the room, almost in tears. _

_He locked his eyes on James, as if this was the last time he'd see him."Is he..?"_

"_No.. but he will be if we don't get him out of here.." she trailed off, sounding a bit desperate. "Is the Ministry here?"_

"_They came a bit before I did,"he explained,"Searched every corner of the house for you two.. All they found was a large pool of blood by Harry's Door," he paused,"I'm assuming that's..."he trailed off, not wanting to say anymore._

"_Yeah.. it belonged to James.."she mumbled, clearly in a damp mood._

"_Alright," Remus said, sounding a bit less lost,"Let's get him out of here."_

_**October 31st, 1981 – 8:43PM**_

"_Aye Mil',"_

_The Minister of Magic looked up from his cluttered desk, raising his eyebrow when he noticed the size of the speaker._

"_Ah, Hagrid," The Minister said, sounding much more friendly than he looked,"What brings you here?"_

_Hagrid brought out his wand and waved it around a bit. Out from behind him two limp bodies came forward. When the bodies finally settled themselves into seats, Hagrid let out a loose sigh._

"_He-who-must-not-be-named 's in a deep sleep ferm' 'Agical 'Xuastion," he paused, then added," I'd ge' rid of em' as quick as ya' can if I wer' ya'."_

_The Minister kept his eyes on the two bodies in front of him. He was barely listening to Hagrid._

"_Any particular reason you brought Sirius Black here?" the Minister said, interrupting Hagrid's ramblings._

"_Te' fool wer' a Def Eater," Hagrid spat, he seemed as if he wanted to kill him right there."He betrayed te' Potters!"_

_The Minister of Magic found himself unsure of what to do with Sirius. He could send him straight to Azkaban, or he could give him a trial.. He decided that he needed time to think it over._

"_Your dismissed, Hargid." he spoke, making it more of an order than a statement._

_With a nod, Hargid walked out of the Office, leaving small craters in his wake._

_**October 31st, 1981 – 9:59PM**_

_Lily replayed the scene over and over in her head, she wanted to forget it, but she knew she couldn't. If James never awoke from his coma – she'd be haunted by that night for the rest of her life. With a heavy sigh she began to tap her leg impatiently – she couldn't move much though because Harry, who had been sitting partially on her lap, might throw a fit and he had the worst fits imaginable.. She longed to place Harry in James' arms and let him hold him for a while so she could rest, but James wasn't in the best of conditions now.. _

_She needed to stop reminding herself of that._

_Just as Harry finished feeding, a light-skinned Nurse stepped into the room. Her hair – silky white – had bounced all about when she walked. "Type of girl Sirius would like." she thought, then felt a grin cross her features._

_The Nurse looked towards her and smiled, she then took a seat next to her._

"_I've got good news, and even better news." she said happily, "Which do you want to hear first?"_

_Lily looked at her with an odd expression on her face,"I guess they're desperate for workers this time round." She thought._

"_I'll take the better news first." Lily spoke, her face clearly showing her emotion._

_The Nurse smiled even brighter then said, "He'll wake up."_

**November 15th, 1981 – 1:52PM**

The halls of the Ministry of Magic were unusually quiet. The facility appeared to have been completely deserted – which it partly was, but for good reason. Cloaked figures floated amongst the hallways, searching for anyone and anything alive to attack. They, of course, have been given the permission to do so (as if they wouldn't do it anyways), by one Millicent Bagnold, who at the current time was in the farthest underground chamber ever created. Apparation, or any type of magical teleportation could get you out of there. The chamber itself was circular in shape, possessed only 30 seats, and had a large stage in the center.

You had to be taken into and out of the chamber with Magical Locks on that prevents your Magical Reserves from going above 5 Percent. This of course was an exception for the executioner. He would be given full access to his reserves, but wouldn't be able to choose what spell he wanted to use. This was a necessary precaution, a traitor executioner wouldn't be good press, or good news.

"Attention!"

Immediately all chatter had been silenced, and everyone rose from their seats.

"The Execution is now in progress." spoke the magnificent voice of Albus Dumbledore. His voice seemed to come from all directions, an effect that surprised many.

Within seconds, The room had begun to fill with Dementors and nearly everyone stiffened at the sight.

On the center stage was Lord Voldemort, chained, gagged, Magically and Physically suppressed. The wounds he had been given from his final battle weren't healed, and oddly, it looked as if he had more than before. There wasn't a thing Voldemort could do – which was something The Ministry made sure of. Hell, he couldn't even blink without permission from the Minister of Magic – something he wouldn't get anyways.

As soon as the Dementors reached the center stage, the ceremony had begun. One by one the Dementors took their turn giving Voldemort their much-feared kiss. After his 6th kiss he simply stopped moving completely. No sign of life left in him at all. Dumbledore decided it had been enough, and called off the Dementors, and brought in the Executioner.

The Executioner was a large, yet muscular Wizard who carried around a Flail with Spikes and a much smaller object that looked like a wand. When the Wizard reached the stage he begun to swing his Flail, waiting for further orders.

The Minister of Magic stood from his seat, then spat, "Expulso!"

The Wizard flung his Flail at Voldemort – a direct hit that broke his neck upon impact – then summoned his wand and said in a deep, yet fierce voice, "EXPULSO."

When the smoke cleared, there was only shackles remaining – the rest of Voldemort was scattered across the room – with a curt nod, the Executioner left.

It was over.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Got a bit shaky towards the end, but it got the point across. Volde is "dead".

Review for more lovin'.


End file.
